El circulo polar
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: Flaky y Flippy tienen un solo deseo: Conocerse. Un sueño casi imposible para una prostituta tímida y un soldado en reabilitacion intensiva. Flippy se adentrara en el circulo polar en busca de la joven muchacha de bella letra redonda. -y, ¿Ella es linda? -¡Linda es poco! - ¿Eres el tipo de chica que llora cuando la besan? - Me volveré invisible... -¿Me quieres o no me quieres?
1. Chapter 1

_**EL CIRCULO POLAR.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_CORRESPONDENCIA 1: CARTAS_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¨Las hadas no deberían vagar en las farmacias, terminan atragantándose de antidepresivos vomitando sobre sus alas y llorando, una y otra vez…¨_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Happy Tree City, 7 de septiembre.

.

.

.

Hola.

Las hojas caen al suelo, eso suele pasar en septiembre al llover, ¿Cómo estás? Ya no he tenido noticias de ti, ¿Te lastimaron? Eh escuchado que todo comienza calmarse en donde te encuentras. Ojala pudiera verte, me encantaría conocerte cara a cara y no solo por medio de papel y tinta. ¿Recuerdas el gato que me regalaron el día de mi cumpleaños? Le encantaba sentarse en las piernas de Disco cuando dormía. Su pelaje parecía el de un pingüino, daban ganas de ponerle un monóculo y un moño al cuello para que presumiera su elegancia por la casa.

Sabes, mi gato ha muerto. La noche anterior se cotoneaba por los tocadores de las demás chicas paseándose sin más, le encanta que lo perfumen ¨Anna¨ y ¨Betty Lu¨, ellas con gusto lo perfumaron con las botellitas de cristal. Incluso le pusieron unas cuantas de sus joyas de fantasía. Se lamia la piel perfumada y se volvía a peinar con sus patas flacas. Como siempre, salió a su paseo nocturno en busca de una gata de raza de la otra cuadra, sin embargo su paseo termino cuando unos adolescentes le lanzaron fuegos artificiales y se encendió en llamas gracias al filmable perfume de fresas. Cuando lo encontramos, pensamos que alguien había tirado un pollo rostizado al callejón, un pollo rostizado con joyas de fantasía al cuello y un perfumado aroma a carne quemada. Toda una asquerosidad.

Debo de escucharme estúpida hablando de un gato asado. Soy idiota y solo hablo de animales incinerados ¿Crees que sonara delicioso? No lo creo. Pero creo que es lo único que impide que mi trabajo me intimide, a pesar de vivir en el local de Disco desde mis 14 años no puedo quitarme los nervios de encima. Disco ha cambiado las cortinas por unas simples cortinas de algodón purpura claro y las sabanas continúan siendo blancas con flores rojas. Cuando el sol pasa por la ventana la habitación se ve enorme, no sé si reír o llorar. Yo ya soy una persona pequeña y ver aún más grande aquella cama matrimonial me asusta y hiela la sangre.

En fin, Disco pasó de ser el asombroso Gonzo de los Muppets a perfil griego perfecto, incluso hay montones de retratos de el mismo en su habitación. Cortesía de un cliente que quería huir sin pagar. A Mime se le ha dado por vestirse de chica al hacer su acto de mimo jugando con cosas invisibles. Mime es una persona sorprendentemente extraña. Cuando lo conocí estaba segura de que era mudo, pero en realidad solo no quiere emitir sonido alguno y se limitaba a jugar, se ganó el apodo (Nombre) Mime pues nunca quiso mencionar su nombre. A ¨Anna¨ le encanta prestarle de sus ropas y rellenar un sostén con globos llenos de merengue plástico para despistar a los clientes. A ambos les encanta hacer ese tipo de juegos ridículos que provocaron que más de un hombre dudara de su sexualidad. Cuando lo veo pasear como una chica me siento menos mujer.

¨Anna¨ (como Anita la huerfanita) es algo distinta a ¨Rose¨ a pesar de tener la misma edad, le encanta la ropa de moda y las cosas adorables, un moño rojo corona su cabeza siempre. Muchas veces nos llaman fotógrafos para modelar ropas o anuncios, disco siempre confía en el celular de ¨Anna¨ qué responde con voz adorable y seductora: ¨Hola, hablas con yo misma¨ o ¨Yo misma te atiende¨. Siempre viste colores pastel y colores claros, se pinta los labios con un brillo de cerezas y su cuerpo parece un postre que sería pecado no devorarlo ahí mismo. Parece recién salida del horno de una pastelería francesa.

Disculpa por solo darte los nombres de trabajo de mis pocos amigos, está estrictamente prohibido decir nuestros nombres y en verdad quería hablarte de ellos. Cada que una chica viene en busca de trabajo al hogar de Disco se asegura de unos aspectos en específico, de lo contrario no la aceptan es 100% necesario tener un apodo de trabajo. Desde el primer momento disco aseguro que mi nombre clave debía ser ¨Roxanne¨ ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero a él le encantaba llamarme así y he terminado aceptando mi re bautizo.

El apodo de ¨Rose¨ lo gano una de las más antiguas de nosotras, tiene 18, siempre usa su perfume de rosas que a veces le causa molestias a ¨Anna¨, por lo que nunca acepta trabajar en un cuarto en el que ¨Rose¨ haya arrojado de su caro perfume, de lo contrario estornuda hasta que le explota la cabeza (literalmente). Tiene un trastorno conocido como T.O.C(Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo) el simple hecho de pensar en la suciedad y su T.O.C se activa y provocan que desinfecte y limpie todo con nerviosismo. Es muy guapa, siempre lleva una flor en la cabeza y una rizada cola de caballo, es algo mandona y seria, pero puede llegar al punto de comportarse nerviosamente. Admiro su carácter por la carencia de uno en mí.

¨Betty Lu¨ es sumamente popular entre los clientes, pues parece la mismísima reencarnación de Bety Boop, de donde gano su apodo. Sus dedos siempre juguetean con uno de sus rizos lila cuando coquetea con un cliente. Su ropa siempre suele ser blanca y suave. Parece un hada salida del interior de un pastel de bodas caro. Siempre con sombras obscuras en sus parpados delineados. Incluso un simple vestido puede resultar erótico sobre su cuerpo.

¨Anna¨ ha vuelto con los medicamentos para el T.O.C de ¨Rose¨, pastillas anti migraña y anti depresivos para mí. Una caja de NervoCalm, anticonceptivos o/y preservativos para los clientes de esa noche. Nuestro vestuario suele parecer el de una dama victoriana aunque prefiero la ropa holgada.

A mí no me agrada el maquillaje, casi no utilizo, pero mi trabajo necesita de él urgentemente. Seguro te doy asco yo y mi trabajo, ¿Cartas con una prostituta? Vaya rareza. Es estúpido escribirte consiente de que tal vez ya no recibas esta carta.

Tengo miedo de ti… no se… de mi misma. Me siento tan sola cuando no llegan cartas tuyas.

En fin, pronto llegara mi primer cliente del día y no he dejado de pensar en ti y las cosas pares. He comenzado a vestirme con un regalo de Disco. Un abanico rojo de plumas negras y un vestido rojo con encajes negros de una Malagueña española de la que se enamoró en su niñez.

.

Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.

.

Atentamente: Flaky ¨Roxanne¨ Red

.

.

.

Hola amor!

¿Qué te pareció?

¿Merece ser continuada esta historia?

¿Me regalarías un Review? QuQ


	2. Chapter 2

Correspondencia 2: Estampillas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_¨Las hadas no existen, ni las ninfas, tampoco las sirenas y mucho menos las mujeres pájaro, solo quería soñar contigo…¨._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

¨Ni yo debo, ni ella puede, ni tú tampoco…¨

En cuanto termine de leer su carta, llena de letras en caligrafía fina con historias de un sueño solté la sonrisa más tonta del mundo. Nuevamente su letra era diminuta, diminuta como me imaginaba de forma física, sin embargo yo jamás me había atrevido a confesarle como era yo físicamente. Nuevamente una estampilla con un dibujo de hada acompaña el sobre junto con el miedo, me molesto su temor de siempre.

¨¿una prostituta enviando cartas de enamorada?¨

-¡Hey! No será otra carta de aquella chica con la que hablas tanto por correspondencia, ¿Verdad?

A pesar de su nula vista, The Mole pudo reconocer casi al instante el sonido de papel rojo que recibía de vez en cuando por parte de Flaky. Incluso su nariz hurgo en el aire para encontrarse con el apetitoso perfume a frambuesas que siempre emanaban las cartas de Flaky. De un hábil movimiento solo posible para él, tomo la carta entre mis dedos. En su rostro, una inevitable sonrisa apareció en su rostro solo para burlarse.

-Me sorprende que un crio como tu recorra toda Asia y Europa en busca de una chica, ¿Dónde planeas buscarla? ¿En África? ¿América? ¿Qué tal Francia? Tiene caligrafía francesa.

Al momento de escuchar tantos lugares más fáciles de llegar me siento algo tonto por el lugar donde la planeo buscar. No es que sea un mal lugar, es un lugar magnifico para conocerla, ella misma lo pidió. No pensaba ponerme exquisito con ella, menos aun con su personalidad temerosa de cachorro abandonado. Mole adivino mis pensamientos al momento de borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Sudamérica?

-Mejor aún, ¡El círculo polar!

-¿Qué clase de prostituta consigue clientes haya? ¿Zoofilia con pingüinos?

-¡Eres un enfermo, Mole!

-Mira quien lo dice, en fin, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar? Sabía que había zonas rojas en todas partes, pero ¿En el ártico?

-Obviamente no trabaja ahí, solo planeamos encontrarnos ahí.

-Pensé que serias de ese tipo de personas que buscaba a una mujer inocente, pura hasta el matrimonio ¿Acaso ya no crees en dios?

-Sabes, no creo que exista alguien que crea en dios. No importa cuánto asegure que dios existe, siempre tendrá miedo a morir, se supone que al morir vas al cielo o paraíso ¿Quien tendría miedo de ir al paraíso?

-Es de tontos. La religión solo es un soporte ¨emocional¨. Una mentira para pensar en algo mejor que un hoyo en un jardín de cadáveres. Pero ese no es el punto, entiendo que te hayas enamorado, pero no puede estar en tus expectativas de inocencia, ya sabes, ¨A la antigua¨

-Es mentalmente virgen, con eso me vasta.

-Entiendo, no te importa ¿Ella sabe sobre tu ¨Problemita¨?

En un silencio sepulcral mi corazón se paró para sudar horror.

-Si…

-Algo no funcionara, lo sé.

-Lo sé, alguien más está enamorado de ella.

-¿Un cliente?

-Tal vez. No lo sé.

-¿Lo conoces?

-De toda la vida.

-Te has enamorado de la misma chica que él.

-No debí haberlo hecho, fue un gran error…

- ¿Crees ser capaz de controlarlo ahí afuera?

-Ya no quiero vivir de terapias molestas y medicamentos para dormir, ¡Quiero vivir!

El solo sonrió y sobo el puente de su nariz cubriendo su lunar con el dedo meñique.

-Adelante, Flippy…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola mis amores!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo se, es corto YuY

Espero les guste y quieran dejarme un humilde review ewe

Por cada review que den Flaky se pintara los labios y le enviara un beso a Flippy en un papel. xD.

.

.

.

**REviews Respuestas: **

**Perlacarroza:** Cosha :333

**WolfyAney: **Quien sabe…? 7u7 tal vez si, tal vez no, eso lo veras en el próximo capítulo, Mon amour!

**Hiner: cha-chan!: **Cha-Chan! ( /.w.)/

**AsHeLy-Marron: **Hola*holitas Mon amour, eh aquí la continuación, espero te agrade este romance y los gatos elegantes VuV

**zitzi333: **Aqui ta! xD

**abby: **Gracias por el review QuQ (paresco pordiosera)

**Coookie Moster: **Tus preguntas son correctas (Quiero pollito .n.) luego me paso por tus fics xD (falta de tiempo [Estudio .n.])

En fin.

Nos vemos luego!

.

.

.

**Chao mon amour!**


	3. Chapter 3

Correspondencia 3: Remitente.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¨Las hadas se convierten en brujas cuando pierden sus alas. Sus alas lo son todo para ellas. Imagina perder aquello que elevaba tu ego hasta los cielos y sin poder evitarlo, piensan en la muerte hasta llegar a un sentimiento desconocido para un ser tan brillante como ellas: La depresión¨_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Happy Tree City, 27 de septiembre._**

**_..._**

Hola.

...

Estoy contenta de haber recibido tu carta, me había preocupado que algo te hubiera sucedido. Hoy no sé si sonreír, fruncir el ceño o llorar. Aunque seguro me vería ridícula con el ceño fruncido y mi mirada que no lograría amenazar ni a un conejo aterrado, seguro seria yo la que terminaría corriendo lejos de ese conejo. Apenas termine de leer tu carta, intente escribirte toda mi alegría de recibir noticias tuyas y mi enojo por un cliente molesto anoche.

Como siempre, después de nuestros actos especiales, eh salido del camerino para ir a dormir. Recuerdas las fotografías que te envié, en la que estoy en el escenario en mi acto y la fotografía del ¨Hogar¨, solo Rose, Anna, Mime, Betty Lu y yo tenemos permitido usarlo, mis demás compañeras solo pueden ser camareras en ese ¨Show¨ y otras se ofrecen a dar placer a algunos clientes excitados en otras habitaciones.

Disco Bear me permite solo ser parte del Show, y si estoy lo suficientemente ebria, puedo ofrecer algún servicio especial a los clientes. Para mi suerte, mis clientes me buscan para verme bailar y cantar. Sin embargo, un idiota ha soltado vomito en mi escenario que se ha cancelado el Show. Disco siempre asegura que el Show que ofrecemos ayuda a relajar bastante a los clientes como a nosotras.

Perdona si encuentras una que otra lagrima en esta carta, pero no he podido evitar llorar en estos momentos.

Anna a llorado desconsoladamente en su habitación, su llanto podría entristecer y bajarle la moral a cualquiera, incluso, si Beethoven la hubiera escuchado, se habría entristecido tanto que en lugar de escribir el Himno a la alegría habría escrito el himno a la depresión.

La mañana estaba tan nublada como siempre y sin embargo, Anna caminaba con sus aires dulces de terremoto rosa, en su comparación, yo sería algo así como un leve movimiento en ondas de agua, apenas perceptible para un microscopio. Y de repente, el terremoto rosa se convierte en una nube gris de gotitas congeladas.

A lo lejos, en una florería, su cliente favorito se encontraba en compañía de una muchacha hermosa de cabello lila lo acompañaba con flores de nube. Anna se había enamorado de aquel cliente desde hace meses, siempre lo llamaba su ¨conejito rubio¨, siempre que o veía entre el público, siempre que se pasaba enfrente del local.

En cuanto volvimos con las compras, rompió a llorar y dejo que sus nubes grises se derramasen sobre sus mejillas de manzana. Derramo todas sus penas sobre el vestido de Rose hasta terminar dormida entre sus tristezas.

Rose odiaba que alguna de nosotras nos enamoráramos. Según ella, algo que solo te roba el tiempo y te convierte en un monstruo melancólico. Me he pasado la tarde preparando el Show con Betty Lu para tapar el número de Anna, ahora indispuesta a sonreír.

Entre maquillajes y perfumes se ha puesto a charlar.

-Sabes, yo también me enamoro de los clientes. Cuando uno llega con romance en los labios o su corazón putrefacto entre los dedos no puedo evitar enamorarme. Después salgo con ellos un tiempo y actuamos como dos enamorados.

-Y ¿Aun conservas un amor?- Pregunte con cierta esperanza.

-Nosotras no podemos tener un romance, ¿Recuerdas? Nunca dura, termina pasando y ya.

-Es triste, poder dar amor y no poder recibir.

-Pero todo caduca con el tiempo. También el amor. Haz visto la fruta y la carne putrefacta, no son muy distintos, ambos alimentan pero dañan en mal estado. Sin importar lo que seas.

-Y ¿Si descubrieras como conservarlo?

Ella me sonrió.

-Si descubres el método de conservación del amor, ¡Dímelo!

Ella ha salido a su acto.

En poco tiempo, será mi turno. Y sin poder evitarlo, he comenzado a llorar. He llorado escribiendo esta carta tan triste, pero me he limpiado mis lágrimas antes de que toque mi turno.

Tengo que dejar de escribir por hoy, pues pronto será mi turno y Betty Lu ha vuelto de su acto, tan fresca como siempre, sin embargo, no me atrevo a levantar la mirada, me avergüenza mirarla a los ojos tras escuchar su historia de corazones rotos y hadas sin alas.

No quiero que Anna sea un hada sin alas.

...

No quiero ser un hada sin alas.

...

Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.

...

Atentamente: Flaky ¨Roxanne¨ Red

...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Hace tanto que no escribo por culpa de el maldito examen Comipems.

¿Y saben que?

¡Estaba **_Facilísimo_**! :D

Esperare los resultados el 1 de agosto, aunque preferiría quedarme en mi segunda opción, pues me estoy arrepintiendo de mi primera opción :(

En fin.

**Reviews:**

_AsHeLy-Marron__: _Espero sigas viva para ver esta tardada historia de amor. Me alegra que te guste mi narración y lo hayas notado QuQ Me parto el coco en 8 simétricos pedazos para conseguir una buena narración y algo de lógica fantástica. No te preocupes por el drama, ¡Seamos dramáticas!

MikuuHatsune: espero te guste la conti ^^

Perlacartroza: gracias por recomendarme! ^^ y ya veras! mucho sarcasmo de Mole! y sobre francés, aun soy principiante.

Sakura:Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia *u*

_Hiner__:_ ¨No todos los días te encuentras a alguien capaz de seguirte hasta el circulo polar solo para conocerte¨ ¡Exacto! pero si hay algún chico enamorado leyendo este fic: comenta lo que piensas al estar en este estado catastrófico!

Y sobre el ¨otro¨, no es alguien en especial, creeo que algunos ya lo saben de antemano. Pero recuerda: Este es un FlippyXFlaky.

Y bueno, este es un fic lleno de la cruda realidad romantica poniendole uno que otro pero sin importancia, porque todos hemos sufrido alguna vez por amor :(

Dedicado a aquellos chicos y chicas enamoradiza/os

Chao, Mon amour!


End file.
